Christmas Trips 1980 to 1989
Back to Main Page Quick links to 1950's, 1960's, 1970's, 1980's, 1990's, 2000's, 2010's 1980 (25th) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#12) The only information I have is that the Sag Wagon Driver was Yvonne Dattala (?) (added by an unknown wiki user) 1981 (26th) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#13) 1982 (27th) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#14) 1983 (28th) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#15) 1984 (29th) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#16) 1985 (30th) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#17) 1986 (31st) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliot (#18) Start - San Diego, La Jolla, UCSD Parking lot 305 Day One - to Campo, staying at the Campo Recreation Center, (74 miles) Day Two - to Julian, staying at Camp Stevens (48 miles) Day Three - to Palm Springs, staying at the Pavilion Ballroom (101 miles) Day Four - to Hemet, staying at Trinity Lutheran Church (49 miles) Day Five - to San Clemente, staying at the San Clemente International Hostel (72 miles) Day Six - to San Diego (50 miles) (total 395 miles) Number of trippers = 119 Cost - AYH member $90, non-member $110 1986_Entry_form.png|1986 Entry Form 1986_RecapA.png|1986 Recap (1/2) 1986_RecapB.png|1986 Recap (2/2) 1987 (32nd) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliott (#19) Start - San Diego, Point Loma, Elliott International Hostel Day One - to Fallbrook, staying at the Fallbrook Community Center (60 miles) Day Two - to Julian, staying at Camp Marston (61 miles) Day Three - to Palm Springs, staying at the Pavilion Ballroom (113 miles) Day Four - to Hemet, staying at Trinity Lutheran Church (50 miles) Day Five - to San Clemente, staying at the San Clemente International Hostel (70 miles) Day Six - to San Diego (65 miles) (total 418 miles) Number of trippers - around 120 riders. Cost - AYH member $100, non-member $123 Age range 10-67 1987_RecapA.png|1987 Trip Recap (1/4) 1987_RecapB.png|1987 Trip Recap (2/4) 1987_RecapC.png|1987 Trip Recap (3/4) 1987_RecapD.png|1987 Trip Recap (4/4) 1987_Letters.png|1987 Trip Letters 1988 (33rd) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Aillene Elliott (#20) Start - San Diego, Point Loma, Elliott International Hostel Day One - to Campo, staying at the Campo Recreation Center (61 miles) Day Two - to Borrego Springs, staying at the Methodist Church and Youth Center (two locations) (113 miles) Day Three - to Palm Springs, staying at the Pavilion Ballroom (93 miles) Day Four - to Hemet, staying at Trinity Lutheran Church (53 miles) Day Five - to Fallbrook, staying at the Fallbrook Community Center (71 miles) Day Six - to San Diego (60 miles) (total 451 miles) Number of trippers - From an article in a 1989 AYH newsletter "This year 1988 we had 130 trippers - a record and almost too many people." There were two trucks used to carry the trippers' bags and supplies for this Trip, usually only one truck is rented. Cost - AYH member $110, non-member $133 From two different 1988 AYH newsletters, on page 9, an article advertising the 1988 Trip says "SEE YOU ON THE 31st ANNUAL AYH CHRISTMAS BIKE TRIP" From the 1988 Itinerary notes "Thanks for coming on this - the 32 or so AYH Christmas Trip". The 1989 AYH newsletter has an article that stated this was "about the 32nd I think." From "Southwest Cycling" an article on the Christmas Trip states "For 31 years the San Diego AYH has sponsored this fully supported tour through the back roads of San Diego, Imperial and Riverside counties.". Later on, in talking to Peter Kendal, at that time the manager of the AYH's Travel Shop, the article mentions that he has participated in 29 of the last 30 rides, missing the 1965 ride because he was with the US Army in West Germany. "In 1964, however, he managed to get out of basic training to attend the trip." 1988 Recap joined.png|1988 Trip Recap (click to enlarge) 1989 (34th) (HI-AYH 33rd) December 26-31. Trip Leader - Don Schroeder (#1) Start - San Diego, USD Upper lot Day One - to Campo, staying at the Campo Recreation Center (70 miles) Day Two - to Julian, staying at Camp Marston (50 miles) Day Three - to Hemet, staying at the 1st Presbyterian Church Family Center (75 miles) Day Four - to Palm Springs, staying at the Pavilion Ballroom (50 miles) Day Five - to Fallbrook, staying at the Fallbrook Community Center (100 miles) Day Six - to San Diego (65 miles) (total 410 miles) Number of trippers = "over 100" Cost - AYH member $110, non-member $135 The 1989 Trip Itinerary states "WELCOME TO THE ORIGINAL, TRADITIONAL, 33RD ANNUAL AYH CHRISTMAS RIDE!" Back to Main Page